1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to RF connector assemblies, and particularly to RF connector assemblies attached to printed circuit boards (PCBs).
2. Related Art
A conventional RF connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,315. With reference to FIG. 1, the RF connector assembly comprises a receptacle 1 and a plug 2. Contacts 40 of the receptacle 1 are soldered to a top face of a printed circuit board (PCB) 3. The RF connector assembly is thus mounted on the PCB 3.
This type of RF connector assembly has a profile above the printed circuit board 3 equal to a combined height of the receptacle 1 and the plug 2. Such profile is now becoming too high to meet the demands imposed by the modem trend toward low-profile electronic components.
Accordingly, an improved RF connector assembly having a reduced profile above a PCB is desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an RF connector assembly which has a reduced profile.
An RF connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a receptacle, a complementary plug, and a printed circuit board (PCB). The receptacle includes a substrate, an outer contact, a central contact, and three solder pads disposed on the substrate. A through hole is defined in a middle of the PCB. The outer and central contacts are accommodated in the through hole. The solder pads are soldered to a bottom face of the PCB. The plug is electrically connected with the receptacle within the through hole. Thus an overall profile of the RF connector assembly above a top face of the PCB is reduced in height.
The foregoing and additional objects, features and advantages in accordance with the present invention will be more apparent from the ensuing detailed description together with the accompanying drawings.